Fears To Sleep
by Katie Katherine
Summary: A plague hits Camelot. Merlin falls ill. Part of the How It Should Have Been series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fears To Sleep pt.1**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

One cold sunny winter day Merlin was in bed sleeping peacefully. Then Gaius came in.

"Merlin, it's time to get up. You have a busy day. Your father's coming to visit. Come on time to wake up." Gaius softly said.

"Gaius, I'm sleeping." Merlin moaned groggily.

"You can sleep in some other time."

"I won't get up."

"I guess you don't want breakfast."

Then Merlin got up. Gaius left Merlin to get dressed. When Merlin took his shirt off, he saw red rashes. He looked at his arms and saw the same thing. Then he felt weak. He sat on his bed till it passed. When he put his blue shirt and neckerchief he felt really hot and sweaty. He put his hand on his forehead and found it burning hot. He put his reddish jacket on and went out to eat breakfast. After he ate breakfast Gaius went to the lower town. Merlin walked out into the hallway to go wake Arthur up but as he walked he felt weaker. He felt so weak that he would collapse so he went back to his chambers. He got into his room, took his jacket, shoes, and neckerchief off. Then he laid on his bed and went to sleep. Arthur was not very happy and had to do things on his own. He went to eat breakfast with his father.

"Good morning, Arthur." Uther greeted happily.

"Good morning." Arthur grumbled angrily.

"What's the matter?"

"Merlin didn't show up for work today."

"He's probably with Gaius. Gaius might have needed help taking care of people. You know that a plague has arisen."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. I just hope he doesn't come down with the plague. It's caused several deaths. Merlin hasn't be too happy about."

"No one should be."

Then Gaius came in.

"AH, Gaius, how's the plague?" Uther asked sternly.

"I'll have to start moving people into my chamber. I'll need some help. Freya has volunteered. I might need Merlin's help so next time you see him Arthur tell him that." Gaius informed sadly.

"Merlin, didn't show up for work. I thought he was with you." Arthur answered concernedly.

"NO he isn't. I'll go see if he's still at my chambers. He didn't want to get up this morning. He might have gone back to bed."

"Ok."

SO Gaius went to find Merlin. On the way he saw Balinor.

"Hey, Balinor, have you seen Merlin?" Gaius greeted.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Balinor asked happily.

"Arthur hasn't seen him."

SO the 2 went to Gaius's chamber. When they went in they saw Merlin in bed. When Balinor went to Merlin he saw that Merlin was resting.

"Hey, Merlin, get up. Gaius needs your help. Some sick people will be coming in. Gaius needs your help." Balinor whispered gently. Merlin got up and put his shoes and jacket on. Then he went out just as Freya came in. Then a man came in with his daughter.

"My daughter, Rosetta, is sick. She's 14 and is all I have left of her mother. Please help her." The father cried.

"I will. Put her on the bed. How long has she been this way?" Gaius demanded softly. The father put his daughter on Gaius's bed and held Rosetta's right hand.

"Since last night. She collapsed. When she woke up she was worse. Since then she hasn't slept. She just tries to. I'm afraid. I stayed up with her all night and she was complaining about how cold it was. My names Peter." Peter answered tearfully.

"She has the plague that's been going around Camelot. Thing is knights have come from other villages saying that there is no plague but those within a mile of Camelot is affected."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fears To Sleep pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Will she be alright?" Peter asked.

"She will. She has her father. I remember when I was 10 I got very sick with a plague and only had my mother. She stayed with me the whole time. Even when she was about to collapse from exhaustion she stayed with me." Merlin encouraged calmly. Then a few other patients came. Merlin told a guard to tell Arthur that Gaius needed him and Arthur was ok with it. Within 5 days there were a total of 37 people who were sick. 13 of them had died. Merlin stayed up day and night helping others. The room was crowded with men, women, and children. One women named Lily was sick and went into labor. When she gave birth she began to recover. She was in Merlin's bed because there was no place for her.

"Where's the baby. I want my baby." Lily weakly panted. Then Merlin came with a baby boy in his arms. The boy was crying. Merlin gave the baby to Lily who laughed.

"He's alive. He's symbol of hope. He was born in a hard time. What's his name?" Merlin happily said.

"Tom after his father who died yesterday."

"You'll be fine. You've started to make a full recovery. The baby is somehow immune to the disease."

"Maybe because of God."

"True. Get some rest. You need it."

"Thank you. Do you ever want to be a parent?"

"Yes and I already know who. Freya share these hopes as well."

"She'll be a very lucky woman to have someone who has compassion."

"Thank you."

Then Lily got some rest. He went over to Peter and Rosetta and checked Rosetta.

"She's doing much better. Soon you can take her home." Merlin happily explained.

"Thank you. I feel much better." Rosetta answered.

Then a woman came over to Merlin.

"My husband. He's not breathing." The woman cried. Merlin went over and found that the man's heart had stopped.

"I'm so sorry. He's dead. You have my deepest sympathy for your loss." Merlin tearfully apologized. The woman went to her dead husband's side and wept. Then Merlin went to Gaius.

"What have you learned about the plague?" Merlin asked softly.

"That first the person has red rashes and a slight fever. They feel very hot. Then they collapse and when they wake they are cold and have insomnia. Then the rashes get itchy and worse. They have a loss of appetite and don't drink. They also start having coughing fits that causing damage to their throats. Sometimes they start coughing up blood. Then after a few days they vomit and have an almost dangerously high fever. Then the heat spreads through their body and they are very hot again. SO that heat thing repeats constantly repeats itself. Every few days it changes. SO be careful. Then the person starts to get very weak and delirious. Then they have convulsion and sometimes die." Gaius explained sadly.

"One of the guys died. I wish this didn't happen."

"I know. How do you feel?"

"Weak and exhausted but I can last till father gets up. I'm fine."

"Don't ware yourself out. Then you will get the plague. You looked flushed. Let me take a look at you."

"No, I'm fine. I'll tell you when I feel sick."

"You better."

Then Balinor came out. For the next day Merlin got worse. When he and Freya were talking she saw that Merlin was sick.

"I feel bad for everyone who has to deal with this. It's so sad." Freya cried. Merlin hugged her and she could feel Merlin's raging fever. "Merlin, you need to rest in your bed. You are burning up."

"I'm…." Merlin tried to answer but collapsed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fears To Sleep pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Balinor, Merlin's sick. He has a fever and it's really bad. He collapsed but he's still conscious."

Then Balinor ran up the steps and helped Merlin get of the ground.

"Hey, Merlin, stay with me. How do you feel?" Balinor whispered calmly.

"Really weak. It's really hot in here. I feel faint." Merlin moaned weakly. Then he passed out. Balinor carried Merlin to bed. He put Merlin in bed and covered him up with a few blankets. Then Gaius came in. He began to treat Merlin. He looked at Merlin's upper body and saw very bad angry rashes.

"He's been hiding it. These rashes are the worst I've seen. When he wakes he'll be very weak and will not have a lot of energy. Make sure that he doesn't scratch his arms. We need to take his shirt off. His rashes are really bad. We must keep an eye on them. We also need to keep his fever down. Keep him hydrated no matter what." Gaius explained sternly.

"Ok. I'll watch over him. I wish this didn't have to happen." Balinor tearfully volunteered. He sat in a chair and put his hand on Merlin's forehead.

"Ok. I'll get some water. He'll need it."

"Ok."

Then Gaius left. Freya kissed Merlin's sweaty forehead and left the room. There were a few other people in the room. Balinor grabbed Merlin's wrist and tried to find a pulse. He found a very faint and fast pulse. For the next hour Merlin laid in bed sleeping and dying. Balinor stayed by Merlin's side and watched over him. Then all of a sudden Merlin started to scream. Balinor grabbed Merlin's shoulders and started to calm Merlin down.

"Hey, Merlin, it's ok. Just calm down. You're ok" Balinor calmly whispered. Then Merlin woke up. He looked at his father and cried. Balinor wiped the tears from Merlin's eyes. "DO you want to tell me what happened?"

"I had a nightmare. It was about a war. I saw people dying. I was so scared." Merlin cried. Then Balinor pulled Merlin into a hug. Merlin cried on his father's shoulder and didn't let go. Several minutes later Merlin fell into a restless sleep. Balinor laid Merlin back down and tended to Merlin's fever. For the next few days Merlin got worse. One day Merlin woke up shivering. Balinor was sitting next to him. Merlin had his hands on his stomach and was very cold. Balinor put one of his hands on Merlin's hands and used his other one to tend to Merlin's fever.

"I'm so cold. I can't stop shivering." Merlin shivered. Balinor shushed Merlin who cried. Then Freya came in with some blankets. Balinor grabbed a blanket and covered Merlin up. Freya helped. When they finished covering Merlin, Merlin was looking around. "I can't feel anything. What's going on?"

"It's ok. You're fine. You'll get better. You just need to rest." Balinor whispered. Merlin was almost asleep when he started vomiting. After several minutes of vomiting he passed out. When Merlin passed out, Balinor checked his pulse.

"How is he?" Freya asked.

"He's much too weak. He's much worse."

For the next few days Merlin had seizures and got worse. He would woke up from nightmares and would only get an hour of sleep. Balinor never left Merlin's side. One time Merlin was delusional. Balinor was holding him. Merlin was struggling against his father.

"No, I need to go. I'm going to die. I'll die." Merlin shouted.

"I know Merlin. If you don't want to die then you need to lie down and close your eyes." Balinor whispered. Then Merlin started screaming.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fears To Sleep pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. VOTE NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN. YOU ONLY HAVE A COUPLE DAYS.**

Balinor hugged Merlin and tried to calm him down. Merlin wouldn't calm down.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Balinor asked when Merlin had screamed himself hoarse.

"It hurts." Merlin coughed.

"Where?"

"All over."

Balinor hugged Merlin and kept Merlin calm. Merlin fell asleep. An hour later, Merlin started thrashing. His fisted hands banged Balinor's chest.

"Merlin, calm down. You're fine." Balinor whispered. Merlin screamed and then tried to sit up. Merlin opened his eyes. His eyes were wide. "Merlin, you're ok." Merlin calmed down and vomited. He started to vomit blood. Gaius came in and saw Merlin. Gaius checked Merlin over and then sighed.

"He only has a few days." Gaius sighed. Balinor hugged Merlin close and Merlin cried. Freya came in a few minutes later. She talked to Merlin.

"You're going to get better." Freya said.

"You know what Gaius said. I only have a few days." Merlin replied before coughing up blood. Freya handed Merlin a cloth and Merlin coughed into the cloth. When he was done coughing, he looked at the cloth. Blood covered the cloth. Merlin moaned and then went pale. Any color in Merlin's face left. Then Merlin started having a seizure.

"Gaius, Balinor." Freya shouted. Gaius and Balinor came in and saw Merlin. They did what they could for Merlin. When the seizure was done, Merlin fell asleep.

"How is he?" Freya asked.

"He's weak but he'll be fine. His magic caused that seizure." Balinor answered.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fears To Sleep pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Why?" Freya asked.

"His magic was fighting the illness. His magic is killing the illness." Balinor answered. "He will have a high fever. He will vomit. He'll have diarrhea. The fever will help him sweat the illness out."

"How long will that take?"

"A few days."

Then someone knocked on the door. Freya opened it to see Gwen, Elyan, Arthur, and Leon.

"How's Merlin?" Gwen wondered.

"He's going to be fine. He's sleeping right now." Freya replied happily.

"Good. We brought him some berries." Elyan said. Gwen gave the basket to Freya.

"Hope he can eat them." Leon continued.

"When he wakes I tell him that you all came." Freya happily giggled.

"Tell him that he'd better get well soon or else I punch him in the gut." Arthur ordered. Then Balinor went up to Freya. Arthur had his mouth opened but closed it when he saw Balinor.

"If you do that then you'll have to put up with me." Balinor warned. Then the 4 left. Freya got a bowl and put some berries in it. A few minutes later, Merlin woke up. Balinor was wiping Merlin's forehead. Balinor smiled when he saw Merlin open his eyes.

"Hey, Merlin. How do you feel?" Balinor whispered.

"A little better." Merlin moaned. Then he realized that his throat was dry. He put a hand up to his throat and Balinor got Merlin a cup of water. He helped Merlin to drink the water. When Merlin was done, Balinor put the cup down and got the bowl of berries.

"Leon, Arthur, Gwen, and Elyan stopped by to give you a basket of berries. They are happy that you're recovering." Balinor sighed.

"I am?" Merlin questioned.

"You had a seizure caused by your magic. Your magic is healing you. You'll be fine."

Merlin ate the berries. In several minutes he finished. Then he groaned.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fears To Sleep pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Yesterday was my birthday and so I wasn't able to post a new chapter. VOTE NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN! TODAYIS THE LAST DAY TO VOTE.**

Merlin clutched his stomach. Balinor saw this and grabbed an empty bucket. He put the bucket under Merlin's head. Merlin began to vomit. Balinor wrapped an arm around Merlin to help him. Merlin vomited for several long minutes. Merlin would gasp between heaves. Merlin dry heaved for a few minutes and then gasped for air. Balinor put the bucket down and calmed merlin down.

"Breathe, Merlin. Just breathe." Balinor ordered. Merlin did as he was told. When Merlin had calmed down, Balinor realized that Merlin was sweating a lot. "You should sleep."

"Feel… so… weak." Merlin panted.

"Then go to sleep."

So Merlin closed his eyes and leaned on his father. A few minutes later, Merlin was asleep. Balinor put Merlin on the bed and went to take care of things. For the next few days Merlin recovered. People would tell Merlin that he was recovering and Merlin always said that he felt horrible. Merlin spent a lot of time sleeping. His magic was healing him and draining him at the same time. One day, Balinor had prepared a warm bath for Merlin. He woke Merlin up.

"Merlin, you need to get up." Balinor sternly said.

"I don't want to." Merlin moaned.

"You need to take a bath. I'll cuff you if you don't get out of this bed."

Merlin moaned and got out of bed. Merlin murmured something to himself.

"What did you say?" Balinor loudly asked.

"Nothing." Merlin lied. Balinor had heard what Merlin had said. He cuffed Merlin. "Ow, I didn't say anything."

"I'm not deaf. I heard what you said now take your bath."

Merlin did as he was told. Balinor made up Merlin's bed. Then poured a bucket of cool water on Merlin.

"That's cold." Merlin yelped.

"It would have been warmer if you had done as you were told." Balinor replied. Merlin groaned and shivered. A few minutes later Merlin got dressed. Merlin got on his bed and laid down. Balinor covered Merlin up and then went down stairs.

"How is he?" Freya wondered.

"Very irritable. I had to cuff him for being rude. He's sleeping now." Balinor sighed.

"That explains the yelling we heard."

"He was also yelling because the water was cold."

Merlin was up and about a few days later. Merlin eating breakfast when Arthur came in.

"How are you feeling, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Better. I'm just a bit tired." Merlin answered.

"Good. See you tomorrow. You need to be up by dawn."

"Clot-pole."

Arthur left. Everything went back to normal. Balinor left a few days later.

THE END

 **REMEMBER TODAY IS THE LAST DAY TO VOTE!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note**_

 **Please vote now while you still can. I have a 3 way tie between Arthur's Bane, Why Me, and Merlin's quest. Today is your last day to vote.**

 **-klcutting**


End file.
